


I think I'm in love. {destiel}

by Moosturize



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Human Castiel, M/M, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester - Freeform, angel - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, demon, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosturize/pseuds/Moosturize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall Castiel returns to the bunker beaten and broken... And human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its two in the morning. Dean sits in the bunkers kitchen alone. Sam is asleep. Castiel is missing.

Deans pov.

Its raining. Hard. I sit in the bunkers kitchen with a beer in my hand. I've had maybe six, seven drinks? I've lost count. "Where the fuck is cas?" I exclaim as I slam the bottle down and stand. The thunder roars outside. I sit back down and but my head in my hands. He could be dead for all I know. There is a knock at the bunker door. I listen closely. I'm not sure if I've heard correctly. Another knock. "Why the fuck would someone be knocking on the door at two in the fucking morning?" I ask myself. I reach for my gun and get up. I slowly approach the door. I quickly open the door and aim my gun at who ever is outside. I'm in shock. I drop my gun. "C-cas?" I ask. He doesn't respond. Instead he falls forward Into my arms. Asleep. "What the hell" I exclam "angels don't sleep". I carry him bridal style to the couch and lay him down. I sit in the chair next to him. " I guess the tables have turned" I say quietly "now I'm watching over you". He begins to shiver in his sleep. I get up and remove the blanket from the back of my chair. As I am placing the blanket over him his eyes open. "Dean?" "Hey cas". He sits up. He has a lot of explaining to do.


	2. Welcome to The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean descovers why Castiel wasn't able to contact him.

Deans Pov

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" "Dean I-" "DAMIT CAS" I yell. I'm so angry. But I'm happy at the same time. I'm mad that he didn't even try to contact us. But at the same time I'm so goddam happy to see his fucking face. "Where the hell where you?" I ask again. He looks down. "Metatron took my grace" he eventually says. "So?" I ask. "I'm human" he replies. I'm not sure what to say."Welcome to the club" I say eventually. He smiles slightly and looks up at me. I looK back at him. That goddam smile. Hes so fucking adorable. WHAT THE FUCK. My subconscious screams. DID I JUST CALL CAS ADORABLE WHAT THE FUCK. I break eye contact. Then I notice something. Blood. On cas' shirt. "Cas?" "Yes Dean?" "Are you ok?" I ask. He doesn't respond. "Cas...?". Silence. "Cas what's wrong?" . Nothing. "CAS?!" I say again this time in panic. " I'm sorry Dean" he finally responds. "Sorry for what?"I ask. "I'm sorry for failing you". He looks up at me again. But this time without that adorable smile that I won't admit I love. He looks up at me with a look of pure sadness on his face. "Cas" I clear my throat. "You didn't fail me." He still looks miserable. " yes I did Dean I am completely useless without my power. I have failed you and have no use to you now I'm sorry for burdening you. Good bye." He starts to get up to leave. I stand to stop him but before I reach him he winces of pain and falls back into the chair. There is a lot more blood then before. "I'm so sorry D-" "Cas there's nothing to be sorry for your not a burden and your not useless. Your my friend" "Dean-" "come on Cas lets get you all fixed up".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters coming soon! This is my first fic so I'd love your feedback!


	3. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean helps cas get all cleaned up.

Deans pov 

I hook my arm around his waist and he winces in pain. I help him stand and lead him to the bathroom. I help him sit on the edge of the bathtub. Blood continues to seep through his shirt. I'm concerned. He's bleeding heavily and still won't look at me."Cas what happened?" I ask. He doesn't respond. I run my hands through my hair. "Cas...I...um...I need you to remove your shirt..." He looks up at me. "I need to see what's wrong" I add. He looks at me for a second before slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He shrugs of his shirt and JESUS CHRIST HES MUSCULAR. I shake my head. Now is not the time Dean. "Can you turn around for me?" I ask. He nods and slowly turns around facing the wall. "Sonofabitch" I whisper under my breath when I see them. Two long cuts going down his back. Where his wings used to be. I stand up. I grab a towel that is hanging on the door and grab the first aid kit from inside the cabinet. I wet the towel in the sink and neel down next to Cas. I dab the towel on his back in attempt to clean the blood of. The cuts appear to have stopped bleeding. Thank god. Once I've got most of the blood off I put the towel down and retrieve a bottle of rubbing alcohol from the fist aid kit. "Im sorry but this is going to sting" I say. He tenses up as I pour some on his back. "Sorry" I say when it's over. I rap bandages around his body and over the cuts."Im done...you can turn around now" he turns around to face me. "Thank you Dean" he says. "No problem." He looks exhausted. "You need sleep" "I'm fine Dean" "Cas come on" I put my arm around his waist and help him stand "you need sleep".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters coming soon:)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. :) Next chapter will be longer!


End file.
